


One More

by sevenxhells



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenxhells/pseuds/sevenxhells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma remembers her night with August and fails to get to work on time. Takes place during The Return (1.19) after Mary Margaret's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> This went though 4 or 5 different incarnations and a long period of abandonment before I finally finished it. I like how it turned out though and I hope you do too!

Early morning light spilled in through a crack in the drapes and she blinked her eyes open, then closed them again and rolled onto her back. She breathed in deeply as she recalled the events of the previous night and how she came to be asleep in August's bed.

_"Thanks for helping me clean up."_

_"Of course." He beamed down at her with that unbelievably charming smile from his perch on a chair as he untied the 'Welcome Home Mary Margaret' sign that hung across the length of the kitchen. She found herself staring as his t-shirt lifted while he stretched to reach the last segment, revealing a trail of hair that lead from his navel down under the waist of his jeans._

She smiled at the memory and reached out beside her to find the bed empty.

"August?"

Wrapping herself in a sheet, Emma stumbled toward the bathroom. Empty. She huffed in frustration and threw the linen back onto the bed.

'Might as well take a shower while I'm here,' she thought to herself, turned the knob of the old faucet, and stepped into a spray of warm water. She used August's shampoo and hummed happily when it smelled like him.

_Her excuse was that he'd had too much to drink and as the sheriff it was her civic duty to see him home, but she knew August wasn't anywhere near intoxicated and he knew that she only wanted to walk with him. She clutched his arm in the hazy twilight of the quiet town and entwined her fingers in his. He pretended not to notice._

She turned the water off, pulled back the shower curtain and shrieked. August stood in the doorway with two coffee cups and a grin the size of the Grand Canyon. Her shock caused her to nearly slip in the tub as she wrestled the curtain in front of her to shield him from her nakedness.

"If it would make you feel more comfortable, I can strip."

She rolled her eyes and reached for a towel, wrapping it around herself, then stepped out of the tub. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Well, I went to go get my bike that you forced me to leave at your place and I stopped for coffee on the way back up. You looked like you needed the sleep so I didn't bother to wake you. Oh, and while I was at your place, I asked Mary Margaret for some new clothes – don't worry, all I told her was that you fell asleep and you wouldn't have time to stop at home to change."

"Wait, you told my roommate I stayed here, then bought two coffees from the biggest gossip in town and came up to your room with them with a pile of my clothes in your hands?"

"With the amount of noise you were making last night, I'm pretty sure she'd already figured it out."

Emma scoffed at the smirk on his handsome face, snatched the outstretched cup from his hand, and pushed past him into the room. She didn't want him to see her smile as she took a sip.

_He told her they didn't have to do this. She insisted that she wanted to and pushed him back on the bed, straddling his waist and feeling him harden against her through the thick layers that separated them. She unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it to the side._

_"I was right."_

_"About what?"_

_"You. Not wearing a bra."_

_She leaned down to kiss him and moaned into his mouth as his rough fingers brushed over her tender exposed skin. She responded by moving purposefully against his pelvis, teasing him until he couldn't take it longer. He gripped her forcibly by the hips and flipped her back, pressing her to the mattress with his body._

Emma tried to clear her mind and found the pile of fresh clothing on the bed. August might be a cheeky little bastard at times, but he was also surprisingly thoughtful.

The shower started up again and she took the time alone to properly towel off her hair and get dressed. She looked around disapprovingly at yesterday's clothes that still littered the floor.

_"I didn't figure you for a sheer pink panties kind of girl."_

_Before she'd had a chance to rebuke him, his rough fingers were sliding through her wet folds, thumb passing vigorously over her most sensitive spot._

_"Fuck, August," she moaned into the curve of his neck and writhed against his hand. August shushed her coyly and made another pass of his thumb, causing her to come hard and cry out, leaving nail marks deep in the flesh of his shoulders._

Ok, she really had to think about something else now, or she'd end up soaking through her clean underwear before she'd even left the room.

She gathered her clothes and folded them hurriedly, tossing them haphazard in pile on the dresser. She plopped down in the desk chair and sipped her coffee. Her eyes wandered around the room and locked on the mess of blankets strewn across the bed.

_"Emma, you have to be quiet, you'll wake the other guests."_

_"Shut… up..." she huffed and wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her hips up in alignment with his, "and fuck me."_

_He gave her a wicked grin and slid easily into her, having to stifle his own groan of pleasure when their hips collided. He drew out and she whimpered unintelligibly while pawing at his chest and back._

"Are you ok?" August appeared at the door of the bathroom. The towel wrapped low around his waist only heightened Emma's senses and her heart began to race, her cheeks to flush, and her chest to heave.

_Her legs turned to rubber as he drove steadily into her, toes gripping the mattress. She moaned loudly against his mouth and clawed at the headboard for support as the burning grew between her thighs…_

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just… I hope you weren't expecting me to stay long." She was trying to gain control of her bearings and jumped up, averting her eyes from following that damn line of hair trailing up from under the towel. "I've got to see a man about a bug."

"You mean Sydney."

"That's the one."

"Well lucky for you, he happened to be in the diner when I passed through, and it didn't seem like he was in much of a rush." He leaned back and folded his arms, watching her with those ridiculous blue eyes.

"Perfect." She rummaged through her jacket pockets and produced a plastic baggie with a small microphone inside and stuffed it into her jeans, then threw the jacket on top of the her other clothes. "I'll come back for those later."

"I was counting on it."

_He came suddenly and continued thrusting until her wails of ecstasy quelled and she pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. He rolled next to her and she curled up against him with her head resting on his shoulder, feathering kisses up his neck and jaw._

_"Looks like I need to thank you again."_

_"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine." He stroked her hair and skin affectionately._

_She knew Mary Margaret would be worried when she didn't return home, but fighting fatigue was a losing battle and she fell asleep cradled in August's arms._

"Ok, well, I'll call you later." Emma kissed him in the bathroom doorway and his hands ran fluidly up her arms. She tried to pull away but he held her there, his mouth moving aggressively against hers.

"August… I really… have to go…" she managed to get out between kisses as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"Come on, one more romp before you leave, what do you say?" His fingers were already working the button of her fly and he pinned her to the doorframe with his chest. "You've been thinking about it all morning, I can tell."

"Yes… I mean maybe… I mean…" She slapped his hands away and pushed on his bare chest to try and gain some distance, but the combination of his tongue in her mouth and his dewy skin beneath her palms triggered something and soon she was kissing him back with matched urgency. She didn't even notice when his towel dropped to the floor or that her jeans and clearly soaked underwear had been removed and kicked aside. But she did notice when her shirt was torn over her head, because she'd been the one doing the tearing.

She clung to his neck as August guided her back against the desk, sending papers and a number of other things clattering to the floor as her lifted her up on its surface, pushing into her and gripped her thighs to hold her steady, thrusting hard.

She locked her feet around his waist as he removed her from the desk and slammed her up against the wall. A painting of flowers crashed to the floor, splitting the wooden frame in half.

"Granny definitely heard that one."

"I never did like that painting."

"Yeah, but you'll be paying for…" Her words turned to gasps when his rhythm picked up again, driving into her almost painfully against the plaster.

She balled her fists in his hair and pulled him savagely to her mouth, sucking in his bottom lip and rolling it between her teeth. Her sudden ferocity brought August over the edge and he pinned her to the wall as he came, allowing her to land on her feet after his climax subsided.

"Did you…?"

Emma shook her head as she panted.

He was instantly on his knees, face buried between her thighs. His hands gripped the flesh of her ass and he licked and sucked her bud insistently. Emma used one hand to clench the back of his head and the other to cling to the dresser for support. She leaned back on the wall and tried not to let her knees buckle beneath her.

Every nerve in her body ignited at once and she shook violently; cries and moans escaping from her lungs. August continued moving his mouth against her until she could no longer support herself and slid trembling into his lap, her head falling against his shoulder and tried desperately to fill her lungs with air. He clutched her to his chest and ran his fingers through her still-damp locks.

"Aren't you glad I'm so persuasive?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm gonna need another shower after this. I stink like sex and sweat and you."

"That's a bad thing?"

Her instinct was to punch him or slap his face, but she was too weak and too satisfied to fight. Instead, she kissed him firmly on the mouth and held him until the feeling returned to her legs, then stood and moved toward the bathroom.

"As long as we both need to get cleaned up, how about I join you?"

"Absolutely not! I don't trust you to be anywhere near me as long as one of us is naked. And I need to make it out of here this time! I'm almost an hour late for work!" She snatched up her scattered clothes and locked herself in the bathroom as an added precaution.

August pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants and reclined on the bed with a book in his hand. A few moments after the shower went silent, he heard the latch click but the door remained closed.

"You're not gonna surprise sex me again are you?" She called out hesitantly.

He laughed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "No, no more surprise sexing, I promise. Believe it or not, but you're not the only one with things to do today." He crossed the room and pushed the door open. "I won't even kiss you goodbye, how's that?"

"You can still kiss me, just… nicely. And not like you're going to immediately rip my clothes off and fuck me within an inch of my life."

He took her face in his hands, planting a kiss tenderly on her forehead. "Acceptable?"

"Sure." She checked her jeans pocket to make sure the bug was still there, then made her way for the door.

"Wait." He leaned out of the bathroom. "Go out the back entrance so you can come in the front of the diner. You know… for appearances and all."

She nodded and disappeared into the hall, smiling to herself and wondering how on earth she was going to explain this to Mary Margaret.


End file.
